Walls of Hate Tumble
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: Chapter 9 upSyaoran doesn't have any of his feelings. Now SS are sixteen and their relationship is starting to reappear. But two new students appear and cause Chaos which helps and yet doesn't help Syaoran realize his feelings for Sakura. SS RR
1. Default Chapter

Walls of Hate Tumble  
  
A/N: Umm.. First S+S story ever!! I hope you guys like it, chapter 1 is just about the setting and relationships. Well I hope you enjoy R/R!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Stubborn boys and Dances.  
  
"Syaoran I love you! You're my number one!" Sakura yelled. The boy looked at her, his eyes looked so empty. Three sad words left his mouth.  
  
"What is love?" Sakura's eyes started to water. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
Sakura shot awake, "Syaoran-Kun."  
  
Kero Looked at her worried. "You ok Sakura?" She shook her head yes, rolled over and started to drift back to sleep until she heard Kero. "You're sixteen, but you still wake up late for school."  
  
Sakura looked at the clock, and screamed. "Hoe!!" She jumped around her room getting dressed. Then she went down stairs, grabbed some toast and left..  
  
Everyone was just about to start class when Sakura came in late. "I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura said.  
  
"If you're late once more, you get detention. Now sit down." Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran and started taking notes. She glanced over and saw Tomoyo, and Eriol passing notes and giggling. Then she looked over to see Meiling flirting with some boy. Sakura sighed and finished taking notes.  
  
At lunch Sakura sat with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling. Sakura was gazing at Syaoran well Tomoyo was talking. "So who are you taking to the dance Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, pudding, kero, Touya." Sakura answered as she looked at Syaoran. She then got up and walked over to him. "Li"  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." Sakura asked.  
  
"No thanks Kinomoto. I'm fine here." He replied.  
  
"Well then can I eat with you?"  
  
He looked up at her suspiciously. "Why? Do you want the answers to the math homework? Because if that's the reason then no."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Just wanted to sit here and enjoy your company."  
  
He looked up at her. She smiled and his temperature rose a little. "Whatever."  
  
It was silent for a while, but then Sakura spoke. "Could you teach me how to play soccer?" Sakura asked. "I'll pa you $5.00 an hour." She looked at him with begging eyes.  
  
"Fine." He said. "When do you want to start?"  
  
"Today right after school. Is that ok?" She asked.  
  
"It's fine." He answered.  
  
After school Sakura and Syaoran went out to the soccer field. They practiced a bit but then Sakura tripped, and fell on top of Syaoran, and knocked him down.  
  
Sakura lifted her head up, and looked into Syaoran's eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You know you're kinda cute." Sakura said looking at him. Their faces started closing in, then Syaoran realized what was happening and get up.  
  
Sakura gave him his money and, then spoke. "Would you like to come to my house for supper?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Syaoran said and went with Sakura to her house.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat there as they ate dinner. "Umm Li"  
  
"Yes Kinomoto?" Syaoran responded.  
  
"I was wondering if you would well um.. will you go to the dance with me?" Sakura's heart was pounding like mad.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and could tell she was extremely nervous. His mind told him to say no, but what came out of his mouth shocked him. "Sure Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at him. "You will? Great! Wait a minute. You just called me Sakura." Syaoran felt like punching himself, but didn't. "Can I call you Syaoran?"  
  
"Syaoran nodded and slightly blushed. 'What am I doing?' He thought. "Wait one minute." Sakura said. She ran to her room and cam back with a pink toy. "I made this, for you." Sakura said blushing. She gave it to him.  
  
Syaoran looked at it. It was a pink toy bear with wings. He smiled and looked at Sakura. "Thank you." Sakura blushed at his words. " Well I better go."  
  
"Want me to walk you to the stop?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No." He replied. Thank you for supper. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Sakura said and watched him walk off. She then ran into her room, and flopped onto her bed happily.  
  
~Super Sakura Kinomoto. A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It's one of my first S+S stories. Please R/R. Osakini. 


	2. Ch2 Detention For Mr Perfect

I Don't know if you liked Ch.1 but Here's ch.2  
  
Ch.2 Detetion for Mr. Perfect  
  
Syaoran walked in to his room and put the bear on his dresser. He sat on his bed staring at it. A memory came back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mother me and Meiling are ready to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow." Syaoran explained.  
  
His mother knew what had happened and didn't want her son around in his current state. "Syaoran I'm sorry but I signed you and Meiling up for a transfer student program so you can't come back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh ok. Well then just send our clothes throught the mail. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I don't really mind living in Japan anymore but that Sakura girl." Syaoran sat there as the soccer scene played back in his head. "Why the hell am I thinking about her?!" Syaoran hollered. He started hitting his head like a mad man.  
  
Meiling hear this yelling and ran inside. "Syaoran! What on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran froze as his hands were nearing his head to hit it again. "Nothing." he responded. They both just stood there. "So were you out with Mamorou?"  
  
"No. He wasn't home so his brother Kuahara went to the mall with me instead." Syaoran yawned and went to his dresser. Meiling was still standing there. "Meiling I would like to sleep so-"  
  
"Oh I see! Ok. Goodnight Syaoran." Meiling said and left.  
  
Syaoran got into his pajamas and then grabbed the bear. He stared at it for a while and then he took it to his bed. He held it close as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Meiling looked at him through a crack in the door. "I hope Aunt Yelan's plan works." She looked at him holding the bear. "Maybe... Maybe he is starting to relize his feelings."  
  
As Sakura set her alarm the lights flickered. Sakura was a little spooked by this but brushed it off and went to sleep.  
  
A cloaked figure was hovering outside of Sakura's room. He slowly raised a fingure and pointed it at the alarm clock. A light started to form and then a bright yellow light hit sakura's clock. "I hope his plan works." the figure said and vanished.  
  
"Hoee!!!" Sakura yelled when she woke up. She was later then she was yesterday. She quickly got changed, ran downstairs, grabbed her food and ate it as she ran to school.  
  
Syaoran sat there as the test was being passed out. 'Where's Sakura? I hope she's ok.' Syaoran thought. A minute later Sakura came busting in. "I'm sorry!!! I woke up late." Sakura gasped for breath as she took her seat.  
  
The teacher handed her a test and a blue sheet of paper. "You're also going to stay late for awaking late." her teacher responded. Sakura said and started her test.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and felt sorry. 'She's going to be alone in detention.' Then he got an idea. "Psst! Sakura!" Sakura ignored him. "Sakura." he said but she still ignored him. "Sakura!"  
  
"Li if you speek once more you'll be joing Kinomoto in detention. Do you understand me?" the teacher barked.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran responded. Then he passed tried to pass anote to Sakura and the teacher saw it. She read it and sighed.  
  
"I never thought you would reduce yourself to cheating Li. Looks like you have detention." Sakura looked and Syaoran shocked while he weakly shot her a smile. This made Sakura turn away quickly and blush.  
  
"Class we have two new transfer students." the teacher said as she collected the tests. Syaoran said and mummbled underneath his breath "Great more foriegners."  
  
"Please welcome Brandon Baker and Rebecca Williams to our class." Everyone welcomed them but Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura felt something weird about Rebecca. Something very odd.  
  
Syaoran saw them both and gave his usual glare. He didn't like them one bit. Rebecca sat infront of Sakura and Brandon sat infront of Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Rebecca Turned around and whispered "Hello Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto." She then gave Sakura an evil grin. A grin so twisted and evil it made Sakura feel like she was going to die just by looking at it.  
  
That's it so far. Hope you like it. Please R&R 


	3. Ch3 Snowy Daze in May

Ch.3 Snowy Daze in May  
  
"How do you know my name?" Rebecca stared at Sakura and grined. Her grin made Sakura shiver. Then Rebecca turned around andstarted to work.  
  
Syaoran just finished his work and then placed his head in his hand and began to ponder. 'Why am I suddenly protecting her? She's just a stupiod old moron but...but there is something about her that makes me want to stay in this stupid town. Just like when she got detention.Something inside me made me get myself detention too. Why did I do it? Why?' "WHY?" he thought the last word aloud. The class turned arounf and stared at him. He became extremmly emmbared, blushed, and sat down.  
  
"Syaoran-kun are you ok?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Huh? Uh yeah. You better finish your work so you don't get into trouble" he responeded. Sakura noded and continued her work. 'There I go again making sure she's ok. I don't get it! What on Earth is she doing to me?!"  
  
Syaora was sitting on the swings. His whole life had always been about him but lately he was worrying about Sakura instead. As he sat there snow began to fall. "Huh? This is May. Why is it snowing?"  
  
"Ahh! Snow! How pretty!" said a familiar voice.  
  
'I wounder who that is.' Syaoran thought. He sat on the swing eagarly awainting for the person to turn the corner. 'HER? WHY HER?'  
  
"Ah Syaoran-kun! Why are you sitting out here in the snow?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "I was thinking."  
  
Sakura sat down on the swing next to him. "About what?"  
  
Syaoran sat there just looking at her. 'How do I Tell her what I was thinking about?' He cleared his throught. "Well..." he started. Sakura looked at him paitently. "I was thinking bout my feelings for someone."  
  
Sakura looked at him with curiousity. "Who?"  
  
He sat there thinking about how to say it. "I was thinking about....about....about yo-"  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We have five minutes to get to the detention room!"  
  
"Oh crap! What are we gonna do?" They sat there thinking until an idea poped up in their heads? "FLY!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Oh but when I use fly I grow wings on my back so the only way you could use fly would be to" Sakura stopped and started to blush furiously.  
  
"It's ok. I'll do it." Syaoran said and gave her a smile.  
  
"FLY!" Sakura yelled and wings grew on her back. "Now hold on" she told him and he listened. 'Syaoran-kun is holding onto me.' Sakura thought. 'I'm so nervous yet so happy. I hope I don't drop him!"  
  
They landed behind the school and rushed inside. "Just in time like normal Kinomoto!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"You got detention again too? Let me guess it's for lying right?" Sakura asked with a tone that said she already knew but might as well ask.  
  
"Of 'course." Then he looked behind Sakura and his eyes opened in shock. "Li-kun? You got detention?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Syaoran said as he took a seat.  
  
The teacher walked in and everyone quited down. " Listen what you do is open a dictionary and start writting down words and their definitions. Your waisting my time so I'll waist yours." Everyone opened their books and started to work.  
  
'Well this is stupid. I would rather be clapping erasers.' Syaoran thought as he wrote his next word.  
  
Sakura sat there trying to work. 'What's wrong with me? I feel so tired.' Her eyes shut but she forced them open. 'Can't fall asleep' her eyes then slowly began to shut. "Must sleep." she mummered and began to fall out of her chair. A hand then streched out and caught her. "Sakura are you ok?" He asked. She sat in her chair and half in his arms. Syaoran then lost his balance and fell. "Owww."  
  
"What's going on?" the teacher asked sounding angered.  
  
"Sakura fell asleep and fell out of her chair. She dosen't look good. May I take her home?" The teacher thought for a second and then sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
"Umm...What do you want me to do with our work?" Syaoran asked while holding it up.  
  
"Just through it away on your way out." Syaoran threw the papers in the garbage and mummered "Bitch" underneath his breath and left  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura to her house in his arms. She was still out cold. When he reached her house no one appeared to be home. Her father's car was gone and so was her brother's bike. He tried to open the door but no use. "Locked."  
  
He then looked at Sakura's bookbag. He rummaged through it but no sign of house keys. He then saw the pockets in her school uniform. "I guess I have no choice." He searched her pockets as she drifted awake.  
  
"Syaoran-kun is that you?" she whispered. Sakura woke up to see Syaoran's hand in her breast pocket of her school uniform. "H...H....Ho....HOEEE!" Syaoran jumped back. He had let her go and Sakura fell to the ground. "Owww."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura looked up at him. "what are you doing with my keys?"  
  
"Well you see I was....and you fained....and" Syaoran stammered while trying to find the right words to say. " I was trying to get you inside because you fainted at school."  
  
"Oh." Sakura then began to rub her arms vigorously. "It's snowing outside. C'mon lets go inside."  
  
Syaoran's eyes darted around Sakura's room studing everything. It had been many years since he last remembered being in ther but everything looked the same. He saw a stuffed bear on her desk. It was grey and looked familiar.  
  
"I made us some hot chocolate!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Want some marshmellows in yours Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"S-sure." he responded shyly.  
  
"It's so weird. Why would there be snow in May?" Sakura thought aloud as he put some marshmellows in Syaoran's drink.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said and moved his gaze from outside to her. "It can't be good though."  
  
"Do you sense something?"  
  
"No but snow isn't normal in May. Not normal at all."  
  
"Ya know for once the brat is right." Kero said as he poped out of Sakura's desk drawer. "OHH! Marshmellows!"  
  
"What's that suppossed to mean!?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"What do you think it means!" Kero snapped back. Syaoran grabbed Kero and began to choke him. Kero then transfomed into Cerberous and smushed Syaoran. "AHH! Get off of me! Damn it!" Cerberous started to laugh.  
  
Sakura was starting to get a headache from all of their bickering. "Guys." she said but they ignored her. "Guys." she said again but still not reply in response. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "You two better knock it off! I feel like I'm with kids from pre-k!" Syaoran and Kero stopped as they heard her angry voice. "That's better. Now let's get ready to go investigate. I'll call everyone."  
  
Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were waiting outside the Penguin park. Sakura and Syaoran then came running up. "Thank for ciming guys."  
  
"No problem Kinomoto." Meiling responded.  
  
"I can see why you called us out here. This snow... It's weird." Eriol said.  
  
Suddenly Sakura gasped. She was being lifted into the air by an invisable force. "Sakura!" Syaoran hollered. "Syaora-" Sakura suddenly vanished into the snow storm.  
  
Hope you liked Ch.3 R&R please! 


	4. Ch4 Ice Town

I hope you all like Ch.4!  
  
Ch.4 Ice Town  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran hollered as the snow thickened. "Sakura! Damn you! Sakura come back! SAKURA!"  
  
A figure grabbed the hovering Sakura. "Dear. Oh Dear."  
  
"What?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
"Seems as if she doesn't want to use her magic. As if she wants to abandon all of it."  
  
"Why would she want that?"  
  
"I don't know. But if she would've used her magic she could have sensed us and attacked us on the spot."  
  
"True but..." the cloaked figure said, "if she would've used her magic we wouldn't be able to complete our mission."  
  
"Your right." the figure sighed. "We would be of no use to Syaoran. Let's hope he does this right.. for his sake and Sakura's."the figure then looked at Sakura with concern.  
  
The group stood huddled together in the cold. The one boy opened his eyes. "No luck. She must be out cold."  
  
"Damnit!" Syaoran hollered. "How are we going to find her if we don't even- " Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. "Ribbon.." Everyone stared at him blankly. "Sakura's hair ribbon. I can use my magic to find her by using her hair ribbon."  
  
"Syaoran, Kinomoto-san is wearing her hair ribbon." Meiling protested.  
  
"Wrong." Syaoran stated as he bent over and grabbed some snow. "Here's her hair ribbon."  
  
Sakura was standing in an ice town. A cold wind blew by. "Everything feels so......empty. Like with void and the final judgment. All of the love is gone. Magic only takes it away. Why bother using my magic? I ruin the lives of everyone I care for." she said as she began crying.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura's head jerked up. "Who's calling me?"  
  
"My darling. My Sakura."  
  
"That voice.... so soothing" she said as she closed her eyes. "So comforting."  
  
"Sakura, my angel. Please open your eyes."  
  
"You... what are you doing-"  
  
"Shh love, shh." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "You're alright. Everything will be alright."  
  
"No it won't" Sakura looked at him and grabbed his face. "Because this isn't real. You're not real. My life long dream will never be real. That's why I never will depend on magic again. Because of the Clow Cards I met you and fell in love but because of them I destroyed your heart and mine."  
  
"Sakura, if you continue to do this, this ice world you see before you will forever be like this. It will never melt."  
  
"I'm sorry for you and the ice town but it won't help me and there's nothing I could do to help. Besides, I'd just make things worse with my magic."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You see, this ice village is the current state of my heart. If you refuse to use magic and that particular card my heart will forever remain ice cold."  
  
"No! You can't! I love you too much to let your turn into an ice cold person!"  
  
"Then use your magic and help free my heart."  
  
"I can't. My magic only brought you pain, remember?"  
  
"Listen Sakura. If you want me to love you again do this for me. Please. Even though it seems as if I hate you, deep inside I still feel the same. I still love you, Sakura."  
  
"As do I." Sakura said and he pulled her into a kiss. "I'll save you."  
  
"Thank you. Well I better let you awaken. I can't be selfish when he's waiting for you to awake. We love you, Sakura."  
  
"As do I. I'll save your heart, Syaoran-kun!" she hollered as he vanished.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"  
  
"uhmm.. Syaoran-kun? Is that you?"  
  
"Thank the lord! You're safe." Syaoran said as he hugged her.  
  
"Soon you will be safe too, Syaoran." Sakura mumbled while he held her in his arms. Not letting her go for anything on earth  
  
A/n: I hope Ch.4 was good. R/R please! Arigato! 


	5. Ch5 Rebecca's Sweet Plan of Disaster

Chapter 5 Rebecca's Sweet Plan of Disaster  
  
Beautiful dresses were everywhere. "I wish I could've made you that one Sakura-chan. You look lovely in it. I could just east you up!" Tomoyo exclaimed in awe.  
  
Sakura was wearing a yukata with a sun, moon and stars pattern. "It's stunning. Simply stunning. Too bad you beat me to the punch. If you wouldn't have I would've bought it."  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling twirled around diverting their attention to the new voice. "Rebecca. What a surprise." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I guess so." She said as she rummaged through the clothes rack. "Too bad I didn't find that Yukata first. I would've looked spectacular in it. Out of anyone in the world that yukata was meant for me but no matter. I'll find a different one."  
  
Sakura was starting to get angry. Tomoyo patted her on the shoulder to keep her calm. "I'll just find a different, more stunning one. One that will sweep that total hottie off his feet and make him fall in love with me. After he sees me in this every fiber in his being will want to dance with me and Syaoran will be mine."  
  
Sakura's hands reached out to grab Rebecca but Meiling and Tomoyo held her back. "Kinomoto-san just ignore her. Syaoran-kun has no feelings for her whatsoever and he's going to the dance with you, remember? Now let's pay for these clothes."  
  
"Ok Meiling-chan. Let's get going." Sakura said gruffly as she glared at Rebecca. "Besides, we have to go and look for makeup and hair style ideas."  
  
Rebecca grinned as Sakura walked away angrily. "Perfect. All going according to plan.  
  
"Are things working out for you, Mistress Rebecca?"  
  
"Yes Brandon, things are working out very well. Soon I'll take it to step two and the day of the dance is when we'll make our last move and," Rebecca picked up a yukata from the rack "I'll look just stunning in this!"  
  
"Who on earth does she think she is?!" Sakura hollered as she walked out of the department store entrance that led into the mall.  
  
"I think she thinks she's Rebecca Williams." Meiling responded.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." Sakura muttered while glaring at Meiling for answering it when Meiling did it just to anger her. "Well I want to get my mind off that woman," Sakura's voice got harsher by the second " who steals other people's boyfriends! She's a no good, DIRTY, SKANY, SLUTY, DIRTY, PATHETIC, MOTHER" Tomoyo placed a hand over Sakura's mouth as she cussed extremely loud.  
  
"Sakura-chan calm down." She said in an effort to calm down her hyper venelating friend. "C'mon. I know exactly where we should go."  
  
Bleep. Bleep. Bom Bom BOM! The screen then started to flash Game over. "WHAT?! AGAIN?! OH I'LL SHOW YOU!" she then deposited another quarter into the machine as she laughed as a madman. "YOU'LL SEE REBECCA! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"K-Kinomoto-san sure is scary when she gets angry. I'm starting to feel a little sorry for Williams." Meiling gawked at Sakura who was beating the crap out of the machine. She was so glad she wasn't that machine and that Sakura never got that angry with her.  
  
"You're lucky I decided to take her instead of taking her to play a game of tennis." Tomoyo laughed at her memory. Meiling and Tomoyo watched Sakura who had fire burning in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran sat in the food court spaced out while drinking a strawberry smoothie. He looked around as he sat a table by himself. "Li-kun! Hey! Li- kun!" A girl from the corner yelled excitedly. "Li-kun! C'mon over here!" Syaoran sighed as he made his was across the food court to her table. "Hi Li-kun."  
  
"Hello Williams." Syaoran said, "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Rebecca looked up at him and smirked. "Yes Li-kun. There is."  
  
Chunks of breakfast flew into a toilet. "Ughhh. I hate this." Sakura moaned. She has received her period while in the mall and since she didn't get a nap or take medicine she threw up. (just like me. It's soo not fun) "I hate periods." Sakura suddenly heard voices coming from outside the restroom.  
  
"Li-kun I have a treat for you since your such a good student." Rebecca said in a sexy voice"  
  
"A treat.?" Syaoran questioned. He really didn't want anything from her and knew she would only bring trouble. Rebecca then grabbed Syaoran and pushed him into the girls restroom. "Time for your treat." She said. Sakura suddenly saw Syaoran's body on the floor. Then she saw Rebecca fall on top of him. 'What's happening?' Sakura thought. Then she heard a zipper being unzipped. 'Oh my god!' Sakura screamed in her head. 'No! He can't be! He wouldn't.or would he?' She heard Rebecca giggling and could take no more. She swung open the bathroom stall door.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her with shock while Rebecca had a smile of sweet success. "Syaoran-kun. how could you?" A/N- Well I don't think any of you expected this. Yes Rebecca finally plays a bigger role. Now you might be asking what about Brandon? He'll be in it soon. I wonder how things are going to be between S+S. hmmm. Well I guess you all will just have to wait. Review plz. Arigato. 


	6. Ch6 Sweet Talker

Before the story begins I'd like to thank Sakura Angel and Kitty Blossom for reading this. Now, on with the Chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 Sweet Talker  
  
"Syaoran-kun. How could you?" Sakura gasped as her emerald eyes filled up with water. Syaoran went to speak but she interrupted him. "You .. you. GIGGILO!" She hollered and ran out of the restroom. Tears rolled down her face. They were as cold as ice, as cold as Syaoran's heart. 'I can't believe him. He was about to have sex in a bathroom. How disgusting!' Sakura thought. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Syaoran was following her to apologize. No one of interest was behind her. "That moron! He's probably continuing his game forgetting all about me! He has such a cold heart! It's as cold as ice! No wait. Ice is warmer than that thing he calls a heart!" Sakura said aloud as she ran looking over her shoulder. She bumped into someone, which caused her to fall, but he grabbed her shirt keeping her balanced. "I'm so sor.." Sakura stopped. "Brandon!"  
  
"Well hello Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"I told you before. You don't have to be so polite. Call me Sakura."  
  
"Alright than Miss Sakura. Mind if I ask you what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't mind. I'll tell you over a strawberry banana smoothie." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sure." Brandon said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. 'What's this?' Sakura thought. 'I'm getting that floaty feeling I used to get with Miss Mitzuki. I wonder. does that mean that he ."  
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Brandon asked as he handed her a smoothie.  
  
"No. Not at all." Sakura said as she took a seat.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Well. I saw Syaoran-kun and Williams."  
  
"In the bathroom about to have sex?" Brandon finished her sentence in a question.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" Sakura asked amazed.  
  
"My step-sister has done this with every guy she likes. I think she may be mentally sick. Please forgive her." Brandon pleaded.  
  
"Well since you're such a gentleman I suppose I'll do it for you."  
  
"Thank you Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Sa-ku-ra." Sakura sounded out.  
  
"Sakura." He smiled as Sakura went into Hyann mode.  
  
"Get off me! Please!" Syaoran pleaded. Rebecca just ignored him and started to kiss him hard on the shoulder. "Please. I don't want to harm you. " Rebecca just ignored him. "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" He hollered as he pushed her off with all of his might. Rebecca went flying and hit the wall leaving an impression. "Sakura! I need to find Sakura!"  
  
"That looks lovely."  
  
"I thought so too but it's so expensive. I could have Tomoyo-chan make it for less." Sakura sighed, "Prices just seem to go up each day. Soon just one sock will be ten dollars and a pair will be twenty and if you want a bag of socks it'll cost sixty bucks!"  
  
Brandon chuckled "You're so funny. You're also a really nice person, Sakura." Sakura blushed. "You're also very cute." Sakura turned crimson red. "Did you find a yukata yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I bet you'll look lovely but then again why wouldn't you. You always look lovely Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oh stop. You're making me blush."  
  
"Sakura, I wanted to know if you and your blushing self have a date for the dance yet."  
  
Sakura suddenly looked sad. "I don't know."  
  
"Well if you need someone give me a ring on my cell." Brandon said and wrote his cell phone number on her hand. "See you."  
  
"Bye." Sakura watched him walk out of sight. "What a nice guy." She looked at his phone number and blushed. 'I wonder.. do I love Syaoran-kun or . am I starting to fall in love with Brandon?' Sakura walked down the mall in a confused yet happy daze.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran trying to catch up to her. Sakura saw him and started to run. Syaoran ran faster which cause her to. Syaoran sped up a little. Sakura ran as fast as she could and out the mall employee's only exit. Syaoran started running with all of his might to catch up to her. "SAKURA! WAIT!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hollered. Syaoran ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "LEMME GO!"  
  
"NO! Not until you here me out." Syaoran demanded. He then pushed her onto the ground and fell on top of her. "Please listen to me." Sakura was terrified. 'What's he doing? If someone walks by they'll think we're having sex unless. he is trying to have sex with me! No! He can't!" Sakura screamed inside but as they looked each other in the eyes their hormones went haywire and they kissed. Syaoran moved his hands up her shirt as Sakura started kissing his neck.  
  
Someone walked out to the garbage bins outside of the mall. "It was closed off except for the little passageway that led to the parking lot. The garbage bag fell out of the person's hand. "What are you doing to her kid?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up with fear. Sakura gasped in horror. "O. ONII- CHAN!"  
  
A/n: Well looks like another cliffhanger.  
  
Touya: Again? Well at least I'm in the story now.  
  
Syaoran: Yeah. Ruining MY fun.  
  
Touya: Your what?!  
  
Syaoran: You heard me!!! *Chairs and fists being thrown in the background*  
  
SSK: Heh heh heh. Well Review plz. Arigato! 


	7. Ch7 Necklace of Pain

Well I only know for sure that two people are reading this. Well at the end of the chapter I'll explain about what needs to happen in order for chapter 8 to come out. Now onto chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7 Necklace of Pain  
  
"O ... Onii-chan!" Sakura gasped in horror as her brother rolled up his sleeves and made a fist. He took his fist and pounded it into his other hand. "Onii-chan I can explain!"  
  
"No need for explanations. It was quit obvious what was about to happen and now it's time for a lesson. Lesson one- Men should respect women. Lesson two- Sex is for people who are in love. Lesson three- No one will ever get down my baby sister's pants unless she's married to him!" Touya hollered as he punched an unsuspecting Syaoran. Syaoran got up and charged at Touya and they both threw fists at each other. Most of them were blocked but a few made contact. Touya lifted up his foot and kicked Syaoran 'down there' causing Syaoran to go flying in pain. Sakura ran behind him and he landed on top of her causing them to fall.  
  
Syaoran was lying in Sakura's arms moaning in pain. Sakura whispered sweet, kind words trying to ease him of all pain. She then looked up at her upset brother. "ONII-CHAN! You hurt Syaoran-kun! I HATE YOU! YOU HURT THE MAN I CARE FOR! I HATE YOU!" She hollered at her brother who looked very upset that his little sister would yell at him like that. "Syaoran-kun can you get up?"  
  
"I think I can." Syaoran then fell back to the ground. "I changed my mind. I can't."  
  
Sakura lifted Syaoran up and put his one arm over her and wrapped around him. "I'll take you to my house since it's closer." As she walked off she looked back at her dumbfound brother. "Get back to work. I'll see you at home." And with that she left her brother there in pain.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran slowly walked through the parking lot in silence. Sakura didn't hate many things but something she did hate was complete silence. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "H.How's you leg?"  
  
"It still hurts." Syaoran said flatly crushing all hope for conversation. Sakura let out a 'that was a stupid question to of asked' sigh. "But thanks for worrying about me." He said as he looked into her eyes making her want to squirm with joy.  
  
"I'm just being a good friend." Sakura said as she looked at the ground and turned another corner. 'But I wish to be more. I wish to be so much more than a friend.' (A/n: I can relate. *sigh*) Sakura thought as she looked up at him wanting to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all of the pain I put you through. Syaoran said as they neared Sakura's block. "I'm sorry about what happened with Rebecca. I swear I didn't' want to have sex wit her. She forced herself on me. Honest to God that's how it went. I didn't"  
  
"I believe you." Sakura stated plainly. "I'd believe you over anyone." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. "Today Brandon asked me to the school dance."  
  
Shock surfaced onto Syaoran's face. "You told him no right? Right?!" Syaoran asked frantically.  
  
"Well.." Sakura got out her keys and opened the door. "I told him I didn't know."  
  
"But you will tell him that you already have one, right? I'm taking you!"  
  
Sakura smirked. "I thought it was I who was taking you since I asked you."  
  
Syaoran frowned but than his face lit up until it turned red. "Sakura .. C.. can I take you to the dance?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran-kun. You can take me." Sakura giggled as she saw Syaoran smile as if he was four and just won a game of tic-tac-toe against a five-year-old.  
  
Sakura put Syaoran on the couch and placed pillows underneath his head and feet. "Want some herbal tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok! I'll be right back!" She said cheerfully as she marched off into the kitchen. "Look at how her hair bounces so beautifully as she.." Syaoran trailed off as he heard himself. "Syaoran! You're the leader of the Li clan! You have an arranged loveless marriage and in that loveless marriage you'll have children. Well maybe the elders would except her because she's the mistress of the.... WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Syaoran hollered. Sakura ran in frantically. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh.. I.. Uh.." He then spotted the remote. "I couldn't reach the remote for the television and I got frustrated so I yelled." Sakura gave it to him and left the room. She came back a few minutes later and handed him a cup of tea. "I have to put my yukata away. I'll be back."  
  
Sakura put her yukata in her closet and felt someone grab her waist from behind. She gulped in fear. "W. W. Who is this?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Brandon." She sat down on her bed next to him. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a gift for you." Sakura suddenly got excited as Brandon took out a box and put a necklace on her that said SEXY. "Thank you." Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her brain told her to get up because something bad would happen. Sakura went to get up but Brandon put a handkerchief across her mouth and pushed her onto the bed. "I want payment for the necklace. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
Sakura tried to scream but the handkerchief muffled her voice. She kicked Brandon onto the ground and went to get up and run. Brandon got back up and grabbed her. "I guess you pick the hard way!" He shot her with a drug that numbed her muscles so she couldn't move. The drug would last for a hour. He threw her onto the bed jumped on top of her. "Your virginity will be mine, Sakura." He started to kiss her neck as his hands traveled up her shirt. Sakura lay in a motionless pain trying to scream for Syaoran' help as Brandon unsnapped her bra. (Remember her shirts still on!)  
  
A/n: Well this turned out to be an interesting chapter. Brandon isn't what we thought he was. Should I change the rating? Well the only way you'll see what happens to Sakura is if I get 10 more reviews. Review plz. Thanks 


	8. Ch8 An Attack

I know I said I wasn't going to put chapter 8 up until I received more reviews but My affy and loyal reader Sakura Angel likes this story so this chapter is dedicated to her. On with Chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8 An Attack  
  
Sakura lie in a motionless pain. Fear swept throughout her being. She didn't want her first time to be now or with him. She hadn't loved him and never would. Her heart was racing in fear. All of her muscles would've shaken but they were paralyzed. The only way she could express pain or fear was by crying. Sakura saw her memories of Syaoran flash by.  
  
~~~Flashback mode~~~  
"I used to be a very cold person. All I wanted to do was collect Clow cards. You were different. You always tried your best no matter what and you were always kind towards everyone. I could never do that."  
  
"But Syaoran-kun. You.." Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"Thank you. That's all I wanted to say. Bye." He said sadly and ran off. ~~~End of Flashback Mode~~~  
  
More memories flashed in Sakura's mind. A flood of tears came out of her eyes. Sakura always wanted her first time to be with Syaoran and on her wedding night. Not with this creep and now. 'Syaoran-kun. Please.. Please forgive me.' She cried in her head as tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Syaoran knew something was wrong. It had been five minutes since Sakura left him downstairs to hang up her yukata and she hadn't come back and to top it off her aura was getting weak. He heard a thump come from upstairs. He stood up and limped towards the stairs but then he heard another thump and someone fall. He started to run up the stairs and down the hall ignoring all pain in his leg. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion to him. The time to get from the living room to Sakura's bedroom seemed like forever but was only two minutes. 'Sakura. Be safe, please.' He thought to himself as if he was speaking to her. He burst open the door and gasped in horror. Sakura lie on her bed with her bra off, her hair a mess, socks off, and her shirt unbuttoned a little. He took his eyes from her and placed them on a dark figure. The dark figure was looming over Sakura and then looked at Syaoran and smirked. "Seems like the Knight has arrived."  
  
"What the hell are you doing to Sakura?" Syaoran hollered, demanding an explanation.  
  
"You know damn well. You're just too terrified to admit that you know and that it's partially your fault." Syaoran's eyes widened. His fault? How on earth was Sakura almost being raped his fault? He hated what Brandon said because he knew it was the truth. This was Syaoran's fault but Syaoran was in denial that he was the one to blame. He walked up to Brandon, his face very disgruntled, and stared at him. He glanced downwards to see a terrified Sakura. He looked into her eyes. They showed a mix of emotions; sad, terrified, shocked and yet in her eyes was a hint of happiness and relief because of Syaoran coming to her rescue.  
  
A tear escaped Syaoran's eye. He placed a hand on it as he felt it trickle down his face. He didn't understand. He was crying, crying for someone other than himself. He felt all of his sadness turn into a raging anger. He closed his eyes and shot them open again and glared at Brandon. "Unforgivable." He muttered. "What you've down is simply" Syaoran pulled his head up, tears streaming down his face, and cocked back a fist "UFORGIVABLE!" Syaoran hollered as he charged at Brandon and punched Brandon causing him to fall off of Sakura and onto the ground. Syaoran ran to Sakura's side and gently lifted her up a little. "Sakura, what happened?" Sakura struggled to speak. All of her muscles were numb. "He.. He.. " Sakura stuttered while staring at something on the ground.  
  
"He what?" Syaoran asked. Sakura tried to scream as Brandon came behind Syaoran and punched him to the floor causing him to fall next to what Sakura had been staring at. 'A shot? Why would a shot." It suddenly struck him as to why Sakura couldn't fight back. Brandon drugged her. Syaoran stood up abruptly and held the shot in his hand. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
Brandon chuckled and smirked. "I drugged her. Her muscles should be numb for about 15 minutes. Nothing big."  
  
Syaoran's blood began to boil as his anger grew. "You bastard. You bloody bastard!" He hollered and summoned his sword.  
  
"Oh, so it's a fight you want? Fine then." Brandon smirked as he took out a dagger and took his position.  
  
Touya pulled his car into the driveway. His shift had ended as soon as he started to get a bad feeling so he sped home. He opened the front door to see no one home. The house was dead silent. He glanced into the living room and saw the tea set up on the coffee table. Everything looked abandoned. A shiver ran up his spine and he headed upstairs. He heard a clash come from Sakura's room and ran faster. He walked into her room and gasped at the sight in front of him. There was blood on the floor and a limp boy on the ground. He looked up to see his sister terrified and wanting to scream in pain. "You." Touya said through clenched teeth. "I have no clue who the hell you are but leave now or else I'll call the cops. Now GO!" he hollered at Brandon. Brandon scampered down the stairs and outside. Touya looked out the window and watched Brandon run down the street. He walked over to his sister and stood over her motionless body. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura!"  
  
"She can't speak real well." Mumbled a weak voice from the ground. Touya had forgotten all about Syaoran. Touya slowly walked over to Syaoran and bent down. "Why can't she speak?"  
  
"He. drugged her. She. should be able to move in. ten minutes." Syaoran slowly managed to say in pain.  
  
"Shhhh." Touya said in a soft voice. "You are weak. I'll put you on my bed and let you rest. And I'll bandage your wound but in return you must spend every moment with Sakura-chan until she feels safe again."  
  
"Why. are you being.. so kind to.. me? I thought." Touya cut him off.  
  
"You risked your life to save my little sister. The least I can do is show you and give you respect and bandage your wound. I'll go and get the first aid kit." Touya walked into the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit. When he found it he walked into Sakura's room, bandaged Syaoran's wound, and put Syaoran on his bed to rest.  
  
Syaoran was floating in the water. Everything was so peaceful. The sun shone through the clouds and the birds chirruped happily from their perches in the trees. He saw Sakura sitting by the tree smiling joyfully at him. Someone came behind Sakura, gagged her, and started to take her away. Syaoran was getting up to save her but something pulled him under the water. He looked behind him to see what it was and gasped. It was himself preventing him from saving Sakura. The other him smiled and said "If you want to save her then you need to face yourself."  
  
Syaoran jumped up startled and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around the clean room. He then felt a sting at his side and remembered the fight and being put in Touya's room to rest. He got up and slowly made his way to Sakura's room and knocked on the door lightly incase she was sleeping. "Come in."  
  
Syaoran walked in slowly and sat down next to her on her bed. "Sakura," She looked at him and nodded. "How did Brandon get in? Weren't all the doors and windows locked?"  
  
"Now that you mention it." Sakura made her way to her window and went to open it. Locked. She looked back at him with horror on her face. "Do you think.."  
  
"Yes, I do. Magic." Syaoran said.  
  
"Things are going just as planned. Brandon and I have followed all of your instructions." Rebecca said into the phone. "Yes. I see. I'll see to it. Goodbye." She said as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver.  
  
SSK: Well things are getting better.  
Syaoran: Looks like Brandon and Rebecca aren't the masterminds behind this scheme.  
  
Sakura: I never thought Brandon was but I thought Rebecca was so I wonder who is.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura! You're here! I'm not alone with this lunatic anymore! *Hugs Sakura*  
  
SSK: Lunatic? Who are you calling a lunatic?  
  
Syaoran: You of course!  
  
SSK: OH WHY YOU LITTLE ______________! *Starts to fight with Syaoran*  
  
Sakura: *sighs* Well looks like I'll have top break them up. again. Plz review. Arigato! 


	9. Ch9 Singing out my heart

A/N: Thanks goes out to Eva and del for reviewing on chapter 8! Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp Does  
  
Chapter 9 Singing Out My Heart  
  
All through dinner there was no sound except for the moving of forks, knives, and cups. After everyone finished their meal Touya and Syaoran offered to clean the table and dinner dishes. When Sakura left the room a conversation finally began. "Gaki, thank you."  
  
"It's nothing." Syaoran put another dish in the drying rack. "I might be rich but I have washed dishes before." Touya smacked his own head as Syaoran turned to look at him. Seeing Touya with an 'I can't believe he doesn't get it' expression on his face, Syaoran realized what he meant. "Oh, you mean about that. That was my duty. In a way it was my fault." Looking down sadly, Syaoran placed the washcloth in the sink. "I should've been upstairs with her. I knew someone with power was after her, I should've kept my eyes open."  
  
"Again?" Touya said as if expecting it. "Why can't they just leave Sakura alone and bug someone else?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to go upstairs and make sure that creep doesn't come back or anyone else for that matter and." Walking by a plate of cookies, Syaoran snatched them. "I'll eat these cookies!" he dashed up the stairs.  
  
"HEY! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!" Touya hollered up the stairs but he turned around, giving up. He knew he would never see his chocolate chip cookies again.  
  
Lying unused in a drawer of a desk were the Sakura cards. A pink glow was coming from a card. It chuckled before the glow slowly faded until it was gone.  
  
Syaoran slowly walked down the hall to Sakura's room. Sighing, he knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again and said "Sakura." Silence. He banged on the door and started to yell. "SAKURA!" he got the same response. He then burst into her room as she turned to look at the person who opened her door. "You had me scared to death." He said while letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she stared at him.  
  
"I said you had me scared to death."  
  
"What? Speak louder."  
  
"I said you had me scared to death."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I SAID YOU..!" Syaoran walked up to her and lowered the volume on the CD player. "I said you had me scared to death."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was listening to my CD player, the volume must've been a little to loud."  
  
"Yeah, just a little too loud." Syaoran said with a hint of sarcasm. He took a seat next to her and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, for what happened today."  
  
"Me too." She looked at the ground. "After all, both of us were almost raped. Me by Brandon and you by Rebecca."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." He lifted up his head and so did she. Looking into his eyes she could still notice no love, Syaoran was still loveless, So much for her thinking he was turning around. Sakura gathered up her courage and blurted out. "Do I confuse you Syaoran?"  
  
Shock surfaced on his face. 'How.How'd she know I've been confused about my feelings.towards her?' Syaoran thought as he went to speak but singing came out instead. "These feelings confuse me, oh how they do. When you're here I feel at ease, oh how I do but there's something deep inside saying that it's wrong, oh how it's wrong."  
  
Sakura also responded in song. "I won't lie about this, this love I bare for you deep inside, oh how it burns deep inside, wanting to come out but I keep it inside so you can live, oh how I bare the pain. I love you and we should be more than we are now, oh how we should be together."  
  
"But don't you see? Don't you see what this thing called love does to you? Look at how you ache loving me. This is why I prevent love. Stop this plague from hitting me. Follow me and give up on petty dreams of love, it's just a silly game everyone plays."  
  
"Oh you know none of that's true." Walking up to him, she sang and grabbed his hand. "I ache for you, yes that's true but love helps me bare such pain. Knowing you're living, breathing, gives me relief through this long journey. Feeling your heart beat right now is all I need to be happy. Just knowing you're alive and near is all I need."  
  
"But don't you see, you're a fool."  
  
"But I'd rather be foolish than unhappy and confused."  
  
"I'd rather be unhappy than blinded by love."  
  
"if you look closely you'll see you'll be lost if you don't love. Open your heart and care, than you'll escape all the horrors that haunt you."  
  
"I don't see why love is so great but," Syaoran walked to the door and opened it. "maybe one day I will. Maybe one day your wish for love will be real but until then your love will be lost in my sea of hate." Syaoran left leaving a out of breath and dumbfound Sakura. She noticed a glow from her desk. "SONG!" The card floated out and slowly made its way to Sakura. "Was what just happened your doing?"  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"For mere fun." Song lied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you haven't called upon me in such a long time I had to perform some magic. I'm sorry." Song lied again.  
  
"I forgive you." Sakura said as she held the card and put it away before heading downstairs to tell Syaoran what just happened.  
  
"Song did what I instructed her to do." Said a voice on a phone.  
  
"That's good! Well we'll see you at school. Good night." Rebecca hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"Well?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran have confided in each other as to what has been on their minds. Now it's only a matter of time. WE will act soon." Rebecca looked out the window and placed a hand on the glass. "Very soon."  
  
A/N: So whatcha think?  
  
Syaoran: SONG'S A BACKSTABBER?!?!?!?!?!?? IS IT TRUE OR ARE YOU MAKING THIS UP?"  
  
SSK: Well you see. *Syaoran grabs her neck and shakes her*  
  
Syaoran: Tell us! We need to know!  
  
SSK: *Face turning blue. Holds up sign* Please review so I can put up the next chapter soon and save myself from suffocating. 


End file.
